Unexpected Changes
by DreamsXReality
Summary: Sasuke came back. Sakura pulled a ‘Sasuke’ and avoided him, but how does he feel about losing the Vice President of his fan club? IIs that…does he actually…care! Oneshot, kind of OOC, and a definite SasuSaku. NEW TITLE
1. The Beggining

**Title: **The New Sakura

**Summary: **Sasuke came back. Sakura pulled a 'Sasuke' and avoided him, but how does he feel about losing the vice-president of his fan club? gasp is that…does he actually…care?! One-shot, kind of OOC, and a definite SasuSaku.

**A/N: Yesh, I am finally attempting a FanFic. Considering that my other account was crap…It is time to attempt writing by a new name, a fresh start! Yays! Anyway…this is fluff. Er…well, it's going to be…I think…I really don't know. This stemmed from me intensely studying those infernal plot bunnies running around in my head. **

**Anyway, I tried to keep everything correct, but I think it has a lot of OOC-ness…oh, and spoilers…yeah…..And now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, you'd all wish to murder me…

They were waiting, again. Just like old times, at that Crayola red bridge for their perv of a mentor, late as always. But they had changed, and very much so. After all, it _had_ been five years since that day. That day, when he left her lying there, cold, alone, after she had given him her heart.

--CherryBlossoms--

**She had changed the most.** No longer was she a loud, immature fan girl. After he had so coldly knocked her out and just left her, no explanation, on a park bench in a village full of pervs, of all places; how could she go back to worshiping the very ground he walked on? No, it had been time for her to move on, and as such the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club lost its vice-president. Nobody asked why.

In a way, the ordeal had helped her. In a way, it had broken her. But after all, she's a medic-nin. She could heal. Mental toughness, endurance, a steady sense of calm, these were her elements. She threw herself into training, flew into denial. She didn't need him, she didn't care about him. All she cared about was training, becoming the best that she could become.

And so, she moved on, became Konoha's best medic-nin, her chakra control ranking with the elite, second only to Tsunade, yet she still kept up on her ninja training, sparring with Lee and Naruto had helped with that. She was glad that she had defined her skills over the past five years; she'd need them for this mission.

She didn't think that she would ever forgive the Tsunade for this little mission. She must have gotten the idea during one of her famous Silly Sake moments…yeah, don't ask.

_Flashback_

When she called Sakura into her office, Sakura could smell the booze on her former mentor's breath. It was time for another eventful session of trying to pull some sense from the Tsunade during her habitual drunken stupor.

The Tsunade was surprisingly clear headed considering all the empty bottles lying around the room.

"Sakura, come, sit." Tsunade gestured to the chair and Sakura moved of Sake bottles from the chair before sitting down.

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei?" The Tsunade looked at her through hung-over red-rimmed eyes.

"I have…a mission for jooooo" She said giggling like a school child.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "But sensei, I haven't been on a mission in ages.

"Yesh, I happen to know that, dear-child, but I have my reasons…heh, heh" Tsunade giggled, sounding more sinister by the moment.

"But who am I going to go with? Team 7 hasn't been on a mission s-since…since Sasuke left." The last words came out as a whisper.

((A/N: Team 7 sorta, died. She left to train with Tsunade and Sasuke was gone, Naruto had been looking for him…))

"Ex-act-ly! Mwahaha!" the Tsunade exclaimed obnoxiously. "But I know you've had enough training, and I want to make it absolutely im-pos-si-ble for you to avoid the hot- er…handsome young Uchiha"

Sakura sweat-dropped, she was getting rather creeped out. Not to mention irritated, how did somebody who was oh-so-seldom-sober notice that she avoided the Uchiha with a ten foot pole? Actually, it was more like a hundred foot pole. She had helped in his healing when he returned from exacting his revenge, but once he regained consciousness— she was out, she was good at avoiding people when needed. She really didn't want to deal with all of that un-buried past.

"Tsunade, is this really necessary? We have all moved on. We haven't been a team in five years!" Sakura said desperately "The mission would be doomed from the start." She finished icily.

"Ah, but that is the beauty of the whole damn deal! The mission is not all that important in itself, it's more of an excuse... to revive a clan with such beneficial qualities… "

Sakura just stared at her, almost not believing what she heard. This was far-fetched even by Kakashi's standards. Which were pretty high, considering he had tried to set her up with Jiraiya, for a bet of course.

"Sensei…I don't even want to know what you were trying to imply, but still, the fact remain—"

"There is no argument! You. Are. Going. Deal with it!" Cue high cackle from the Hokage and glare of death from Sakura.

Sakura's voice turned icy cold. "In that case, I would appreciate the vital information of the mission so that I can begin preparation"

"Well…I don't wanna tell you!" Tsunade said in a whiny tone. "You'll just have to wait for Kaka-dude to tell ya bouts it. I sure hope he remembers to meet you guys…Earlier he said something 'bout having to buy brand-new paradise," Tsunade started to ramble. "But brand-new paradise is a pretty lame excuse, ne? I think he was just trying to get out of meeting you guys and—"

Sakura gave up and cut her off. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, just one last question, are we meeting him today?"

"Hai! Hai! And the ducky jumped over the moon!"

Sakura sweat-dropped as she left the office thinking, _It's always hard to tell whether she's buzzed or hung-over…_

_End Flashback_

So there she was, in the very last place she wanted to be, with the very last person she wanted to see. She looked strait ahead over the water, refusing to give him the satisfaction of being worthy of her gaze. She didn't want to look anyway. As it was, the whole situation brought up too much of her painful past.

--CherryBlossoms--

**He had changed too.** Then again, finally getting revenge on the brother who had single-handedly slaughtered your whole family in front of our eyes when you were but a mere child, would do that to a guy.

Coming back to Konoha, realizing that his first goal in life was completed, was a shock. It had only been four years since he had left. His mind was numb with the impact of what had happened. He didn't have to be a cold-hearted bastard. He could allow himself to feel more than just hate and anger.

The only problem was that he didn't really know how. It had been so many years since he had been able to act human, that he had trouble not acting like his old stoic self. Which is why he didn't say anything when he arrived at the bridge to see Sakura gazing intensely across the water.

He thought that'd he would at least get an 'Ohayo Sasuke-kun' or even 'Ohayo Sasuke-san' for goodness sakes. But no, she refused to even _look_ at him. He knew he had broken her heart, and regret was one of the first few emotions to break through his customary shield.

--CherryBlossoms--

_What happened to her?_ He thought desperately. She looked so…different. She held herself proudly, calmly. Her head held high, shoulders relaxed, face carefully assembled to display no emotion except that of tranquility. It irked him, it truly did. Suddenly he would give anything for her annoying voice to tease him, to see her impish smile from when they were young.

She looked so different now, it was unbelievable. That silly, eccentric fangirl who couldn't last 3 days without seeing him was gone, replaced by a strong, independent woman. She had changed physically as well, if you catch my drift…Sasuke couldn't help but notice.

--CherryBlossoms--

Sakura arrived at the bridge alone. When he came along a few minutes later, she could feel his presence approach. Hear his footsteps, heck, she could even smell that spicy soap he used, _cinnamon_. She didn't need to look to know that he was across from her on the bridge. She closed her yes, sensing his chakra. _Yes, across from me, and slightly to the right_. She thought.

Not only that, but she could sense his eyes on her. His eyes were burning holes right through her, and it was all she could do not to shudder and turn to answer the burning gaze. But that was what he wanted, he was challenging her. She knew that if she were to turn around, she'd see him staring, then the famous Uchiha smirk would be too much for her.

She would break down. There was a reason she'd been avoiding him. She didn't know if he'd heard her that day so long ago. Eight and a half months ago to be exact, in that hospital, the day she handed his treatment over to a different medic-nin, the day he regained consciousness.

_Flashback_

She entered his hospital room once again, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she said with only a slight note of sorrow in her voice.

"Let's check out those bandages, ne?" She'd say as she un-wrapped the bandages, cleaning the wounds and then smear them with salve before re-wrapping them. She talked to him all the while, comments on how nicely he was healing, telling him about his brain activity, how it was rising each day, and how he should be waking up soon. He never replied. After all, how could he? He had been in a coma for two and a half months!

((**A/N:** so yeah, its been 11 months since he came back for all those confused…he was in a coma for the first 2 and a half months, then recovery for the last half a month, probation for 8 months, and then a low ranked mission. Oh, and I made up all the medical info completely out of the blue, so if it doesn't sound real, sorry.))

She knew that she loved him still. She never had completely let go, no matter what happened. She knew that she was supposed to hate him, for betraying her, and overall for being the cold-hearted bastard he was, for everything he did. But she never was one to listen to common sense now, was she?

Soon, the comatose state would end though, it was clear to see. His vital rates had been rising steadily, and he no longer needed those damn oxygen tubes that she hated so much. Sure, they had kept him alive, but his already pale complexion + trauma + wounds/bruises + stark white bandages + a feeding tube + oxygen tubes + I.V.'s Sakura's worst nightmare. He was nearly healed as well. After the comatose state was over, he'd be out of the hospital in a matter of weeks.

She'd have to leave him then. The clever Haruno had planned it ahead of time, as soon as he showed signs of waking then she would hand his case over to her friend, the medic-nin Hinata. Her friend understood, she knew what was going on in Sakura's mind.

((**A/N**: Hinata medic-nin…work with me here people…))

Just as Sakura started to space off, she heard a voice behind her

"Hhhhhnnnnnn" it was a weak groan from the bed behind her. So quiet, she just barely heard it.

She looked over and watched as his fingers began to move. She needed to get out. Now. Yet she wanted to say good-bye. Sakura couldn't help it. She looked down at the raven haired Uchiha prodigy, he had still not managed to open his onyx eyes, but could he hear? She was not sure if she wanted that question answered, considering what she was about to do.

She leaned down, kissed him on the forehead and softly whispered "Ashiteru Sasuke-kun. Forever and always." And then she walked towards the door, stealing one last glance towards the man who had caused so many conflicting emotions within her heart.

_End Flashback_

Lost in memories, staring out at the lazily rolling water below she wondered if he remembered, and blushed at the thought.

--CherryBlossoms--

**DreamsXReality says:** So…I hoped you all liked it… I had hoped to finish it before posting, but I got in trouble, and I don't have enough internet time to post the next two chapters that I have, not to mention the last one or two that finish it off. So yeah, like 5 chapters or so, depending…please review! New author here points to self would really appreciate some feed-back…please?

**Balloon**


	2. The Bridge

**Title: **The New Sakura

**Summary: **Sasuke came back. Sakura pulled a 'Sasuke' and avoided him, but how does he feel about losing the vice-president of his fan club? -gasp- is that…does he actually…care?! One-shot, kind of OOC, and a definite SasuSaku.

**A/N: Okay…chappy 2….I decided to just go for it and put it up…so tired….**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, my mommy refuses to buy Naruto for a Christmas present. _Dear Santa, let me explain, it really wasn't my fault…now can I pretty please own Sasuke?_

--CherryBlossom--

_She looks cute when she blushes, wonder what she's thinkin about._ Sasuke thought with, yes, the trademark smirk plastered over his handsome face. He continued to stare. He knew that she knew that he was staring. He knew from the way she held so still, so tense. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice quietly speaking next to him.

"Finally opened your eyes teme?" Oh yes, the voice was familiar all right. It was the dobe, the last of Team 7's chuunin's to arrive

"I don't know what you're talking about, dobe." Sasuke said, his face turning from that of soft caring to stony cold indifference. _How'd I let him sneak up on me?_ Sasuke thought. _I'm a ninja for Kami's sake._

"Denial as always Sasuke. If you hadn't been so blatantly staring at a certain team member of ours, then you wouldn't have let me sneak up on you." Naruto said with amusement. He had changed a lot too, he was dating Hinata now, and he wasn't as…hyperactive as he once was. ((**A/N:**  that would be my excuse for the OOC…and Urusai means 'shut up' for all those confused.))

"Urusai _dobe._" Sasuke said

"You know, I've changed a lot over the past 5 years,_ teme_. I doubt you have any right to call me a dobe anymore." Naruto said challengingly.

"Are you saying that I haven't changed?" Sasuke asked in irritation. "Did you know that I can actually fffeeeeeeeeeeellllll now?! I'm allowed to have eeemmmmmmmmooootttiiiiiiooooooooonnnnnnnssssss!!!" -pause- "So quit calling me 'teme'!!!!!"

"…" _Twitch. Twitch. _

Sakura finally turned to watch their argument, as Sasuke's last statement had been shouted. Silence followed as she struggled not to burst out laughing. Naruto twitched.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked Sakura sulkily. He avoided her gaze. "It is true you know."

Sakura giggled and finally spoke to him, "It's still funny."

"Gee thanks Sakura-chan" He said with sarcasm

Naruto's mouth hung open at Sasuke's boldness.

Sakura's eyes widened and her shoulders stiffened. "It's Haruno-san to you, Uchiha-teme." She said with venom.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as Sakura turned back around facing the water. _What was that?_ He thought in shock. The famously stone-cold Uchiha was now gaping like an idiot. And here I was thinking that pigs couldn't fly! Let's throw Ino out a window…

_That is _not_ the fangirl I remember! _The dobe glared at Sasuke. It was all Sasuke could do to manage to rearrange his face into it's normal blank expression before Kakashi arrived.

POOF! "Sorry I'm late…you see, there was this evil man and he was stealing candy from a poor helpless child an—" Kakashi was abruptly cut off by Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you would please stop rambling off your falsehoods, I would like to get this mission over with as soon as possible." She stated in a clipped, professional tone.

Kakashi's eye grew slightly wider and he studied Team 7. His eye flew back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto on one side of the bridge to Sakura on the other.

The scene was an interesting one to take in. Naruto was sitting there grinning like he had suddenly come into ownership of the ramen shop, while Sasuke was sneaking glances at the pink-haired kunoichi in wonder. Said kunoichi was obviously tense, despite her cool, calm, and collected act. Kakashi was suddenly starting to wonder if Sakura and Sasuke had switched personalities, the way Sakura was being so cold reminded him of a certain ex-avenger…

After carefully watching them, Kakashi calmly said "I'm not entirely sure that I want to know what went on here, to make Naruto look so smug," -point- "Sasuke to look so confused," -point- and Sakura to look so…cold." -point-

"Oh it was nothing much sensei. Sasuke just didn't realize that Sakura still hasn't forgiven him for knocking her out, leaving" Sasuke and Kakashi sweat-dropped and Sakura began to shake with rage, as Naruto continued on oblivious. "her on a park bench, then running off to go join Orichimaru at Emo Farm after she—"

Sakura's back stiffened as she controlled her rage and briskly cut Naruto off before he further damaged the tense situation.

"May we please get back to the _mission _here and quit digging up my not so great past?" Sakura said in a dangerously quiet, tone. A tone that clearly showed how much control she had over her emotions, including rage.

The air was thick with tension, so thick; it seemed it could be cut with a kunai. Which Naruto would have done if he didn't fear Sakura's wrath. Before anyone could be stricken by one of her chakra infused slaps, Kakashi spoke.

"Ahem, well we shall head out for the mission in three days time, I expect the three of you to meet me _here_ on time." At this, team seven rolled their eyes, Kakashi was such a hypocrite. "What we shall be doing is……………….. taking care of orphans. The little snots of Konoha's future…what fun!"

Sasuke looked infuriated. Orphans? The famously stone-cold, unfeeling, bastard of Konoha was going to baby-sit?

Naruto's face dropped, where was the excitement? The adventure?

"Can we leave now?" Sakura asked, a bright fire in her eyes being the only evidence of here former fury. She knew that there was no point in arguing. It was all Tsunade's fault.

"Yes." Kakashi replied before sitting down on a nearby tree-stump to read _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Sasuke turned to watch Sakura walk towards her home while Naruto bounded off towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. _What is it about her?_ He wondered as he followed her with his eyes. He couldn't just let her walk away.

--CherryBlossoms—

**DreamsXReality says:** Well, yeah…Here is chappy 2, reviews would be loved! Please, just tell me what you think…Flames are…well, I don't like them, but I have fire-proof gloves xD

**Pink Balloon**


	3. Meanie Author

**Title: **The New Sakura

**Summary: **Sasuke came back. Sakura pulled a 'Sasuke' and avoided him, but how does he feel about losing the vice-president of his fan club? -gasp- is that…does he actually…care?! One-shot, kind of OOC, and a definite SasuSaku.

**A/N:** Attention all FanFiction users. If you thought that this was going to be chapter 3 of The New Sakura, then I am sorry to say, I AM HOLDING CHAPTER 3 RANSOM!!! I am just feeling so unloved by you non-reviewers, that I am demanding 5 more reviews on Chapter 2, okay? Pretty please? Oh, and a very big THANK-YOU goes out to my reviewers, you don't deserve my meanie-author syndrome!  
SO:  
THANK YOU: sparkling-sakura, HPBabe91, and Naruto8ramen...You are loved!

Oh and one last thing, the color of the balloon shall change with each new real chapter, so it stays the same for this D

**Pink Balloon**


	4. A Realization of Epic Proportion

**Title: **The New Sakura

**Summary: **Sasuke came back. Sakura pulled a 'Sasuke' and avoided him, but how does he feel about losing the vice-president of his fan club? -Gasp- is that…does he actually…care?! One-shot, kind of OOC, and a definite SasuSaku.

**A/N: **Right, well, now that I've held this chapter hostage…I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so kind! And Yuffie told me that I had "No Anonymous reviews on, --smacks self in head— well, I fixed that now my chappys are really short, huh? Meh, that's what happens when you're a lazy author…

**Disclaimer:** Santa sent me an answer…I don't get Sasuke for Christmas…I don't get Naruto either –cries—all I get is…COAL! –sobs—\

**Voices:**Yeah, let's have some fun with Inner-Sakura…

_Thoughts_

**Inner voice**

_(Also) Talking to inner-voice_

Last Time On: The New Sakura

_Sasuke turned to watch Sakura walk towards her home while Naruto bounded off towards Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. _What is it about her? _He wondered as he followed her with his eyes. He couldn't just let her walk away._

--CherryBlossom—

He couldn't just let her walk away. Not after _that_. She should have gone all 'starry-eyed' just dreaming of him calling her 'Chan'. How in the world did she go from that to calling him a teme?! _Uchiha-teme my arse!_ He thought. _I am going to find out what's got her so irate._

Yeah, raise your hand if you think that being an avenger has messed with his social abilities, not to mention common sense…I blame Itachi. Everything is Itachi's fault. Damn you Itachi!

He stood, unsure of what to do for a moment, and glanced over at Kakashi. "It's now or never, _teme_." Kakashi said mockingly without even glancing up from his little orange book.

--Anger mark--

--Glare--

--Walks away--

Kakashi grins.

--CherryBlossom--

Sasuke slowly starts out to follow Sakura, not bothering to dim his chakra. It didn't matter. She didn't notice anyway. _For Kami's sake, she doesn't even know I'm here! What's wrong with her?!?!?!_ He wondered in frustration.

--CherryBlossom--

She was so relieved to finally be out of that situation. Meeting Team 7 just like old times was more emotionally draining that she had prepared herself for. When he arrived-- she didn't know what to think. It was all so confusing. She didn't like him, didn't want him, didn't _need_ him. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself be like that again.

No, since he left, the broken shards of her heart had been repaired. Duct tape can work wonders. She locked her heart away, cushioned in bubble wrap. Then, it was placed in a safe, in a dungeon, in a castle, surrounded by a moat, surrounded by a wall, which is then surrounded by an electric fence, and finally that is surrounded by a forest as vast as three Konoha villages. Sakura isn't one to take any chances.

So how was it that, with those few words, he seemed to break down all of her defenses? _Gee thanks Sakura-chan_ His words rang in her head, haunting her. This was definitely _not_ the Sasuke she knew from her genin days. _He was definitely staring at me, and he called me 'chan'. What is wrong with him?!_ She thought, confused, her emotions in chaos.

He didn't deserve this. He had no right to make her feel this way and she wouldn't allow it. No, she was stronger than that.

**Give up now, before you embarrass yourself. **An irritatingly familiar voice whispered in her mind.

_AAAHHH!!! I thought I locked you away in a prison cell!!!_

**I got out early on account of good behavior. Moving on, you know you like him. He still has the same effect on you, even after 5 years. Tsk, tsk.**

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**Of course you do. You still like Sasuke, and now he likes you too.**

_You ought to be locked up again for being a lying --beep--_

**You just called yourself a 'lying --beep' How very mature of you. Did you forget that I _am_ you?**

_No, you're the psychotic version of me. Now go away. He doesn't deserve my attention in any way, shape or form, and I'm not going to be stupid enough to give it to him. _

**Right, and you call me psychotic? I'm going to go dig through your memories. It's much more exciting than this, but before I go, I suggest you check out your surroundings.**

_Wha-?! Sasuke, that teme! He's following me!_

**And you call yourself a ninja! Well, have fun. Toodles! **

She took a moment to contemplate on whether or not to reveal that she knew of his presence. _Chya, I think not. _So, the medic-nin continued walking. Her house was just around the corner, not far to go now. Despite her eagerness to get home, she kept her body forcefully relaxed, pretending not to pay attention.

--CherryBlossom--

He noticed no change in her demeanor.

Sasuke knew that he'd have to say something soon, before she noticed that he was following her. _But what's there to say? She obviously hates me…though I don't quite understand why. I mean, I left her years ago, and it was for her own good! Well…I guess I should find out what the problem is first…_

What. An. Idiot. Again, damn you Itachi!

"Sakura-chan" He called out, with ever-the-slightest note of hope in his voice, despite the effort of keeping it casual.

"I thought I already told you, it's Haruno-san to you." Sakura stated coldly, venomously even. Her whole body was tense, and she didn't dare turn to face him.

"Why?" He asked bluntly. "Why can't I call you 'Sakura-chan'? Why won't you talk to me? Why- why do you hate me?"

She spun to face him then, fists clenched, eyes on fire. What she saw when she turned infuriated her even more. _He's more stupid than I thought!_ His face was that of true confusion. Brows knitted, scowling at his failure to understand such a simple concept.

Itachi must have inflicted brain damage. It's all Itachi's fault. Damn Itachi!

"Why?! Why?! Wh-- UGH!!! You are _such_ an IDIOT!!!" She screamed in frustration. She'd tell him why, he'd be hard pressed to forget this conversation in a hurry. "I can not believe you- ugh!"

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself before continuing.

"I confessed to you. I told you that I loved you." She said with careful deliberation. "Do you know what that costs a girl? I gave you complete control over my heart. And what did you do?" She questioned; her voice dangerously quiet, like the calm before a storm.

"You _left_ me. You knocked me out and _left me._ Lying on a park bench, in the middle of Konoha. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME?!" The storm had finally broken, unleashing its built up fury on the unsuspecting boy. "KONOHA IS KNOWN FOR ITS PERVERTS!!! H-How could you?" Her voice was filled with pain, and she was suddenly close to a break-down.

Five years of fighting to suppress her emotions. Five years. She thought she had won that battle, until the enemy brought back their strongest ally. Sasuke. That bastard.

"I-I Sakura, I'm sor-- I, I really didn't mean t--" Sasuke stuttered with difficulty, also unprepared for the emotion that reverberated in the air.

"No, no Sasuke-kun, it's alright. Really, there's no need for you to apologize." Her voice had suddenly turned from dry-ice to honey, and she smiled sweetly. "after all, it's all in the past now isn't it?"

Though she was all butterflies and honey on the outside, Sasuke knew her better. It was obvious that the sweetness was fake; the immense sorrow in her eyes gave it away.

Before he could stop her and get to the bottom of this latest mystery, she was gone. She had run around the corner as fast as her ninja skills allowed her to, and was already inside her house.

--CherryBlossom--

"I-I Sakura, I'm sor-- I, I really didn't mean t--" Sasuke stuttered with difficulty, also unprepared for the emotion that reverberated in the air.

She needed to get out of there quickly, and she knew it. So, she used the best method she could think of. Distraction. If she could distract him with confusion well enough, then she could run, it wasn't far and she'd be home before he even knew that she had left.

So, she put on her sweetest voice, dripping with honey and only a hint of sarcasm. "No, no Sasuke-kun, it's alright. Really, there's no need for you to apologize." She smiled sweetly, her white teeth perfectly straight. "after all, it's all in the past now isn't it?" She finished before spinning on her heel and disappearing in a small poof of dust that she kicked up in her haste.

--CherryBlossom--

**DreamsXReality says:** Okay, so here is the product of 2 hours of typing and revising, a large piece of fudge, a cup of hot apple cider, and two cups of mandarin orange tea. Happy? I told one of my reviewers that I only had an hour left to go…but I decided to add some detail here, some there, a bit more shouting…yeah, you get the idea. THANK YOU so much to my reviewers! I love you all! And, I'd love some feedback on this last chappy…again, I don't like flames, but I have fire-proof gloves xD

**Blue Balloon**

_And here I have a special little treat for my reviewers to thank them for their kindness…and to make sure they keep reading :D_

**Next time on, The New Sakura: **

"Where in the hell are Kakashi and Naruto when you need them?!" Sasuke shouted to Sakura as he held a crying baby and a cute little two-year old boy clung to his leg with the threat of tears looming in his eyes.

Sakura looked at him and laughed, she was just putting a sleeping baby in a second-hand cradle and had already convinced two other toddlers to color in color books she had been smart enough to bring.

"Sasuke-san, you really don't have any paternal instincts, do you?"


	5. GOMEN!

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!

**Gomen!!!**

I have been SO busy…

And writer's block has absolutely KILLED me!!!

And after all of my reviewers have been so kind.

T.T

I think I have a new angle for the next chapter, and I'm working on writing it when I have a few moments on the computer…

But I've gotten interested in other Fics and I wrote a really good one, but I don't know what to post it under…It's about _my _life…and my daydreams…and it doesn't quite fit with anything else comfortably…

I also just went back and read a bit of the first chapter…GOMEN!!!

It's got so many grammar errors

T.T

I am almost too scared to check the other chapters….

Anyway, I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by next Friday. If I don't, then you all have permission to send Sasuke after me to seek revenge.

**--Apologetic Balloon--**


	6. What's that, Naruto?

**A/N: **Okay...so it's been awhile…I had no inspiration, but a quick beach trip took care of that. So now, I shall do my best to type the Truth or Dare chappy…oooo…exciting, ne?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Microsoft Word. No DUH. But I do own this story. It's mine, all mines.

**Disclaimer II: **I do not own ColdStone, Borders, or Reiko-chan.

--ChocolateCoveredCherries--

We sat down at the tables outside, contemplating what to do next. After some awkward silences and secret conversations through texting, Rei "came up" with an idea.

"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" Oh yes, that was all her idea. –cough-not-cough-.

"Hmm…why not?" I replied nonchalantly. Gotta love texting.

"Eh…Kei's right, we don't have anything better to do, ne?" Ari also replied as careless as possible while Rei's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Okay then, Ari, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Heh…I'll just stay safe and go with truth." He answered, gazing to the sides shiftily.

"Right then…I can work with that." Rei shot back.

I was afraid, very, very afraid.

"So…Ariiiiii-chan…_Were_ you watching the movie?" she asked, smirking noticeably.

"Weeellll…" he started carefully. "Technically, I was."

"Liar!!! You can't lie during truth or dare!" Rei shouted obnoxiously.

"I didn't," he said calmly. "You see, my eyes were on the screen, and there was a signal going from my eyes to my brain that played the whole movie." He grinned triumphantly.

"Loophole!!!" I shouted, pumping a fist in the air. To this, I received a _very _mean glare indeed.

"…" Aw, poor Rei couldn't find word to express her joy at hanging out with such wonderful friends! How kawaii…

"Indeed…" Ari said with a sexy smirk. "So Kei…truth or dare?" he asked.

_Oh _shit. Rei grinned at my sudden pale complexion as I panicked. He couldn't find out that I had fallen for him. _Hell no._ So I did the only thing I could think of…

"Dare," I stated proudly.

"Heh…I can work with that…" Ari quoted Rei obnoxiously. "I dare you…to tell me what you would rate _me_ on date-ability on a one to ten scale." He smirked sexily.

I giggled cutely, mockingly. "Okay Ari-chaaaaan…I would rate you…an eight."

He and Rei looked at me in shock. "Wait….are you serious?" he asked, brows knit in confusion as Rei regarded me with open curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I be Ariiiiii-chan?" I started innocently. "After all, you never said if ten was the best…or the worst." The last few words turned mischievous along with my grin. Rei burst out laughing at us, entertained by our antics…this girl seems to be easily amused….

"Wait…so an eight is a really bad number, because you set the scale so that a ten is the worst, and not best so I am like, practically non-dateable. Am I right?" He calculated carefully and double checked his answer with me.

It was my turn to be amused as I laughed quietly.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he questioned. "Or wait…are you laughing because I'm wrong, and you honestly totally would date me?"

"Hey…I already answered my truth," I started. "So right now, I could choose to either tell the truth, lie, or not answer at all…I choose to not answer." I retaliated with ease.

Rei could hardly breathe through the laughter now, as she knew the truth. Ari looked extremely ticked off as he sputtered, unable to form coherent words.

"So Rei, truth or dare?" I asked, brushing off Ari's idiotic gibberish.

"Truth," she said, finally having regained composure.

"Okay, which one of those employees do you think is the cutest?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of ColdStone.

She smirked and answered smoothly. "The brunette, with the semi-longish hair, and green eyes."

"Ah…" I paused to think for a moment on how to phrase my next words. "That's different, for you."

"I know…but he seems…complex. And I think I may know him from somewhere." Rei pondered. She did. He was our TA in seventh-period. I figured I'd wait until school on Monday to tell her. Heh…

"So Ari, truth or dare?" she asked with an expectant glimmer in her eyes. She wanted to get the full truth from him this time, and we all knew it.

"Dare," he spoke, surprising the two of us. "I don't trust Rei and truth."

"Alright then…" Rei mused for a moment determined to make dare just as bad. "I dare you…to tie this cherry stem in a knot with your tongue to prove that you are as good of a kisser as you say you are!" She pulled a small paper bag from her purse with the leftover cherry stems rolled up inside of it.

_Mental Note: Never listen to Rei when she offers to do something without reason._ I reminded myself, remembering when she had said 'Go along and I'll clean this mess up for you' with a sickeningly sweet smile, referring to the cherry stems, half ripped paper bag, and chocolate crumbs littered across the table.

Ari looked back and forth between Rei and me suspiciously.

"Kei…" he started.

"Don't _even_..." I warned, shooting him a look. "That was all her."

"Come on, it's a dare." She said, grinning widely.

He cautiously took the cherry stem from her and slipped it into his mouth.

"Kei, close your eyes," He commanded. "…And open your mouth slightly."

"..."

—stare—

"Please?" he asked with a childish pout. Rei was watching him with perceptive eyes.

"Why? I asked in total confusion.

"Just…just because. Pretty please?" he asked, blinking wide, blue-green innocent eyes at me.

I couldn't resist, and with a sigh I did as he said, hoping Rei would keep him in line, yet strangely knowing that she wouldn't.

It was all silent for a moment, and with my eyes closed, I had no clue as to what was going on until Rei spoke quietly. "I get it…" she said knowingly as I silently thanked my parents for my genetics.

Thanks to them, I had long eyelashes, and if I played it off just right, I could peek at what Ari was doing.

I had let my lip gloss-enhanced lips open gently, naturally and tilted my head forward slightly, the picture of tranquility.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly, using my long, dark eyelashes to disguise my peeking gaze.

He was staring at my lips! That's…interesting. His mouth worked furiously, twisting the cherry stem while his gaze calmly traced my lips, concentrating intently. Now I understood as well. He was using my lips to imagine kissing someone while trying to tie the cherry stem. Clever boy…but if he was…then that… That meant…that he was imagining kissing me!

Before the blush that had started to rise to my face was noticed, he shouted "Got it!" triumphantly and spit out the stem. I opened my eyes to look at it, and saw that it was only half knotted, in a twist, but not quite a knot.

"Nope," Rei said impishly. "But almost."

He looked away sulkily. "Whatever." He said glowering in frustration.

"You know what? It's not that easy. Rei, truth or dare?" He questioned with a challenging note to his voice.

"Heh…dare." She said, confident in her abilities to tie a cherry stem into a knot.

"I dare you to go and flirt with that guy in ColdStone, _and_ you have to get his number." He said with vengeance.

Rei paled visibly at the thought as Ari sat back, with obvious victory in his smirk. I laughed in approval.

"B-but…" she started weakly.

"No buts! You chose dare!" Ari and I demanded in sync.

"Jinx!" we shouted, again at once.

We looked at one another in shock.

"Woah…" we breathed out in wonder.

"Aaah!" we screamed as Rei began to laugh.

"Stop copying me!" we both stated childishly.

"NO! _You_ are copying me!" Again…in sync. Creepy…

"Dammit!" we shouted. At this point the color had flooded back into Rei's cheeks as she laughed openly at us.

"Not funny!" we said, turning back to her at once and then suddenly looking back at each other as we realized that we were still acting as mirrors.

We both sighed deeply in frustration.

"Great minds think alike!" Rei quipped annoyingly and we both shot her a glare. She squealed and shut her mouth quickly.

Ari hesitated for a moment before finally speaking cautiously.

"This…" he started.

"…is creepy" I finished for him.

"We should…" he trailed off, looking around for a distraction.

"…finish the game?" I suggested, completing his idea.

"…yeah…" he said softly.

Rei snorted at our blatant ignoration of her clever comment earlier.

"Shut up…" we both stated defensively at her, causing her to begin laughing again and us to search each other's eyes in shock.

"Oh no…" we stated simultaneously in dread.

"Not again!" Ari and I shouted, raising our eyes to the heavens in exasperation.

We both looked at each other in defeat, neither speaking in hopes of breaking the simultaneous speaking syndrome…

Suddenly, his eyes lit up in mischief, twisting his lips into an impish grin. _Those perfect, full lips which any girl would love to k--_ I think it'd be best if I cut that thought short…

He stepped closer to me, and I tilted my head up slightly to keep watchful eyes on his expression.

He extended his left hand, cupping the side of my face with feather light and tilting my head back further, angled perfectly for…a kiss. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to speak, my eyes widened in confusion, and I tried in vain to focus my thoughts.

My gaze flew to Rei, shooting her a look of helplessness, and she just sat there, watching in wonder and munching on her apple as if she were watching some soap opera. Oh she was going to be a great help.

His hand on my cheek gently turned me back to him as he tapped me on the nose with his right finger, commanding that I look only at him. I was caught in his intense turquoise gaze, wearing the expression of that of a deer caught in headlights.

His right hand slipped down, from its light touch on my nose to my shoulder and trailing from my shoulder to my arm, arm to my hand, and finally resting lightly on my hip and pulling me even closer. I felt my heart-rate nearly double, and as adrenaline coursed through my veins I became acutely aware of the brush of his warm breath across my face and the sensual touch of his hand on my waist

Our lips neared each other's ever so slowly, and my eyes fluttered shut as our lips met hesitantly, just a gentle brush of skin on skin. It was just a short, simple brush of skin, yet so much more. I gasped asI looked up into his eyes and saw my expression of shock and awe reflected back at me.

He leaned in again, and crushed his lips against mine with a fiery passion as my eyes closed once again and I lost myself in the kiss, this time kissing back with just as much fervor. My heart soared and the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving the two of us with nothing but each other.

Unfortunately, humans do have to breathe; so we broke apart, and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and the rise and fall of his breath. He wrapped both arms around my waist protectively, and we just held each other for a moment, a perfect fit.

"So kawaii!!!" Rei squealed in a fan-girlish way.

I turned to glare at her as Ari lightly stepped back, "Let's ditch her…" he said mischievously with one of the sexiest grins I had ever seen.

"Where to?" I asked with a glimmer in my eyes.

--ChocolateCoveredCherries--


End file.
